dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hoya
Perfil thumb|202px *'Nombre artístico: '호야 / Hoya *'Nombre real:' 이호원 / Lee Ho Won *'Nombre de niñez:' Hodong *'Apodos: '''Dance Machine. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Rapero, Compositor, Productor, Modelo, Actor y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 178cm *'Peso: '''60kg. *'Tipo de sangre: AB *'Signo zodiacal: '''Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino: Cabra *'''Agencia: --- Biografíar Hoya nació en Busan, Corea del Sur. Dejó los estudios en la escuela secundaria en su primer año para perseguir su sueño como cantante y bailarin. Hizo una prueba después de que él se retiró y terminó en su agencia actual, gracias a su profesor de música descubrió la audición para Woollim Entertainment antes de darse por vencido, y fue aceptado. Era un trainee de JYP Entertainment. Dramas *Radiant Office (MBC, 2017) *Super Family (SBS, 2017) *Mask (SBS, 2015) *She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) Cameo *Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) Películas * Hiya (2015) *Grow: Infinite's Real Youth Life (2014) *INFINITE Concert Second Invasion Evolution The Movie 3D (2012) Programas de TV *'2016:' Hit The Stage (Mnet) *'2015:' 4 Things Show *'2015:' KBS Global Request Show: A Song For You *'2015:' Weekly Idol *'2015:' The After School Club ( INFINITE H ) *'2014:' MBS Three Wheels (Dongwoo & Sung Jong) *'2014:' Cool Kiz on the Block - Taekwondo, The First Story! *'2014:' After School Club *'2014:' This is INFINITE * 2013: Arirang Pops in Seoul *'2013:' KBS1 Open Concert *'2013': Weekly Idol *'2013:' KBS Live Tong Plus *'2013:' Mnet WIDE Entertainment News *'2013:' Mnet Enemy Broadcast *'2013:' KBS Guerrilla Date *'2013:' KBS Vivid Informed Filming *'2013:' KBS2 Live Tong Plus *'2013:' KBS Open Concert *'2013:' ArirangTv Simply Kpop *'2013:' SBS Barefoot Friends (Episodio 12 Dongwoo, Woohyun, L, Sungjong y Hoya) *'2013:' MBC "Show! Music Core" (L as One Day MCs) *'2013:' SBS Mamma mia , Invitados especiales *'2013:' JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *'2013:' Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) *'2013:' KBS 1 VS.100 ( L ) *'2013:' Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) *'2013:' Weekly Idol *'2013:' "Full House" (Hoya) *'2013:' "Ask in a box" *'2013:' "The Beatles Code 2" *'2013:' Mnet Show! M Countdown (Hoya, Sungyeol y SungJong as One Day MCs) *'2013:' TrunQ Korea *'2013:' MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *'2013:' Mnet Jjang! (Ep.21.2) ( INFINITE H ) *'2013:' KBS Star Date *'2013:' Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) * 2012: Miss and Mister idol Korea 2012(Woohyun y Sung Kyu) *'2012:' Idol Wrestling *'2012:' Mnet Ranking King *'2012:' Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *'2012:' Shinhwa broadcast *'2012:' Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) *'2012:' ''KBS Gag Concert'' *'2012:' MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2012:' KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team 2" (Hoya - Dong Woo) *'2011-2012:' "birth of a family con A Pink " *'2011:' KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Hoya) *'2011:' Weekly Idol *'2011:' KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) *'2011:' Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *'2011:' Mnet "The Beatles Code" (Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, SungJong) *'2011:' Mnet "Directors Cut" (Sung Kyu, Hoya, L) *'2011:' Mnet "Secret t" *'2011:' Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" *'2011:' KBS Gag Concert *'2011:' Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" *'2011:' KBS Gag Concert *'2011': MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *'2011:' KBS "Family Ties" *'2010:' Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" *'2010:' Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *'2010:' Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *'2010:' KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *'2010:' MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *'2010:' MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *'2010:' MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) *'2010:' MBC "Infinity Girls" Anuncios *Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER *Elite Uniform (Con IU) (Ver video) *SK Telecom CF *NatuurPOP *NIKE 1st Look *Pepsi Videos Musicales *Dynamic Duo - BAAAM (Bailando) *Tasty - MAMAMA *Zia & Lee Hae Ri (of Davichi) - If You Loved Me *Lovelyz - Ah-Choo Colaboraciones *Wheesung ft Hoya - Heartsore Story *Dynamic Black (2AM - Jinwoon; MBLAQ - Joon; Teen Top - L.JOE; B2ST - Kikwang) *Tasty - MAMAMA (Letra) *Eric Nam ft Hoya - Ooh Ooh *Henry Lau - Need You Know (2014) Premios *'2012 1st DramaFever Awards:' Mejor Pareja no destinada a estar con Seo In Guk (Respond 1997) *'2016 Golden Cinematography Awards: '''Best New Rookie Award por Hiya Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop: INFINITE **'Ex-Sub-unidad: 'INFINITE H **'''Posición: Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín. *'Educación:'Universidad Daekyung *'Familia: '''Padres y 2 hermanos': Un hermano mayor (Ho Jae 2 años mayor) y un hermano pequeño (Ho Jun 5 años menor) * 'Hermana menor de INFINITE: 'Yoo Ji Ae *'Hobbies: '''Vídeo Juegos *'Especialidad: 'Rap y Baile *'Color favorito: Morado (Violeta), con el que tiene cierta obsesión. *'Modelo a seguir: '''Kurt Cobain *'Fanclub: '''Hoyatics o Hear Ho * '''Idiomas : '''Coreano, Inglés(básico), Japonés(básico), Español(básico). *Fue trainee de la JYP Entertainment. *Abandonó la escuela secundaria durante su primer año para aprender a cantar y bailar. En un principio, nadie de su familia lo apoyo con su decisión de ser un artista, solamente su madre. *Es amigo cercano de Feeldog y BaRam (BIGSTAR) *Aprendió a rapear junto con Dongwoo de Mithra y Dokki. *Estuvo en un grupo de baile llamado 'BK' (Black-Koreans). *Fue un atleta de Taekwondo hasta la escuela media, recibió su cinturón negro y dejó de practicarlo porque en un torneo fue duramente golpeado. *Compuso el rap de la canción Destiny junto a Dong Woo. *Escribió, compuso y produjó, junto a DongWoo, la canción "MAMAMA de Tasty". *Es buen amigo de Jinyoung de B1A4. * Es amigo muy cercano de Jung Eun Ji de A Pink. * Es amigo cercano de Cho Rong de Apink y Chang Sub de BTOB. * El 30 de agosto de 2017 se anunció que Hoya decidió dejar Infinite y no renovar su contrato con Woollim Entertainment, el cual finalizó el 9 de junio, luego de 7 años. * Tras la noticia de su salida ha publicado una carta escrita a mano en su cuenta personal de Instagram. * Desde su salida ahora sube videos en el Instagram entrenando en la compañia Brave Entertainment. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Hoya_01.JPG Hoya_02.jpg Hoya_03.jpg Hoya_04.jpg Hoya_05.jpg Hoya_06.jpeg Hoya_07.jpg Hoya_08.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1991